lego_pirates_of_the_caribbeanfandomcom-20200215-history
Will Turner
Will Turner '''is the son of Bootstrap Bill and the husband of Elizabeth Swann Curse of the Black Pearl '''Will Turner '''was a blacksmith working in Port Royal. He was friends with Elizabeth Swann the Governer's daughter. He met Captain Jack Sparrow and not soon after that became friends with him as well. Will sailed to Tortuga with him to get a crew in order to save Elizabeth who had been kidnapped by Captain Hector Barbossa and the crew of The Black Pearl. They ended up saving her so the two went back to Port Royal and Jack killed Barbossa and took the Pearl for himself. Dead Man's Chest Later '''Will Turner '''and Elizabeth Swann get arested for piracy by the East India Trading Company. Will gets released but Elizabeth doesn't so he sets sail to find Jack for help only to find him as king of an indian tribe. They all escape on the Pearl but Will gets pres ganged onto The Flying Dutchman and is forced to be part of the crew. With his fathers help Will escapes with the key to the Heart of Davy Jones. He meets Jack, James Norrington, and Elizabeth at the Isla Cruces where the three men have a duel to the death for the Heart of Davy Jones on The Mill. In the end James Norrington gets the heart and Jack gets attacked by the Kraken. Jack dies and so does the Pearl and they both go to Davy Jones' Locker. The rest of the crew escapes the Pearl and then goes on an adventure to save Jack. At Worlds End '''Will Turner '''and the rest of the crew sail to the Locker and find Jack and the Pearl. They then try to make it to Shipwreck Cove but Will mutinies Jack and Barbossa but ends up in the brig of the Pearl. He escapes but Captain Jack makes him fall overboard and throws down a barrel for him to grab. Will ends up on an East India Trading Company ship. The Company and the Brethren Court are going to have a war. They trade Will for Jack before the war so that WIll can be on the side of the pirates. Jack escapes and joins the side of the pirates as well. During the war Will gets married to Elizabeth and the pirates defeat The Flying Dutchman and the biggest Company ship. The rest of the fleet turn away and the pirates win. Will also ends up killing Davy Jones and being the Captain of The Flying Dutchman. Nine years later Will and Elizabeth have a son and Will returns to stay with them. Appearance '''Will Turner has brown hair and a ponytail in the back. He has a sword bag and a white shirt. He has brown pants and a small beard. Will Turner's head is also a two sided head. One side has a smile and the other is a grining look. Category:Male Minifigures Category:Pirates Category:Minifigures Category:Captains Category:Crew of The Black Pearl Category:Crew of The Flying Dutchman Category:Main Characters